New Directions Stranded
by Polkadotsarescary14
Summary: When New Directions decides to go on a quick pre-Nationals boat ride, something goes wrong, and they find themselves stranded on an island and desperate for food, shelter, and romance.  Finchel, Quick, and a little Quam and Brittana.
1. Innocent Fun

"You guys, I'm really not sure we should be doing this. You're sure we'll be back in an hour?" Rachel turned to Puck, her brow furrowed.

"Yes. And Mr. Shue won't be back for two hours. We'll be back in the hotel room an hour before he gets back," Puck replied.

"But this is Nationals!" Rachel started. "We need to win, and we need to start rehearsing and we only have 2 days!"

"Shh…Sam can't concentrate," said Artie. "You don't want to get in a wreck, do you? Just sit down and calm down. This is a great way to relax before a competition. Nice, easy, boat ride in the Atlantic ocean."

Quinn walked over to Finn, who was sitting near the back of the boat, drinking a root beer.

"Hey," she said softly. He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just thought you might want to know…I'm okay. I'm over you."

It wasn't what Finn expected to hear. "Good!" he said.

"Great," agreed Quinn, almost sarcastically.

Suddenly, everything was interrupted by a cry from Sam. "Y'all! I need help, um, I think we might be have been going the wrong way…"

"WHAT?" screamed Santana.

"Shh…" said Puck, but everyone could tell he was worried too.

"Well – I – um…we're, um, kinda lost," Sam said quietly.

Tina started crying.

"I told you all!" started Rachel. "I told you!"

"Are you kidding?" yelled Mercedes. "You're telling me we're lost in the Atlantic Ocean!"

"No!" said Sam. "Isn't there some like radio caller thing?"

"Yeah, under the seat over there," said Quinn, pointing to the seat Lauren was sitting in.

Lauren looked uncomfortable. "Well, those don't work," she said shyly. Unusual for Lauren.

The Glee Club looked hysterical. "WHY NOT?" screamed Mercedes.

"I…spilled my beer on them. And they started…fizzing. And I don't think they work."


	2. Plans

"What? What? Our phones don't work out here! What if there are sharks? What do we DO?" Rachel couldn't keep calm.

"When we run out of food, Sam's going first," Kurt muttered, hopefully jokingly.

"We're not gonna run out of food," Sam said. "I'm more worried about…gas."

That sparked more "WHAT?"s from the Glee Clubbers.

"Everyone! Shh!" Quinn tried to yell. "Look, there's land!" She pointed. Sure enough, a small island sat a few hundred meters away.

"We're running out of gas!" Artie yelled. The boat slowed down. "We're gonna have to swim."

"I can't swim," said Mercedes quietly. Kurt handed her a life vest. "You don't have to."

The boat carried them about 100 meters farther before coming to a stop. The gas was out.

"Alright everybody!" Sam got everyone to be quiet. "We're going to jump out, and swim to that little island. I'll go first." He jumped out and began swimming.

Quinn then jumped in and gracefully caught up with him. Then Puck, Brittany, Santana-"WAIT!" cried Tina. "What about Artie?"

"Yeah, what about me?" Artie said.

"I think I can carry him," Finn said, walking forward. Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Here," Rachel started. She gave Artie a life jacket. "He'll just float and hold on to his wheelchair, and Finn will push him while swimming."

Finn gently dropped Artie, in his wheelchair, into the cold green ocean. Finn was able to push Artie, although it looked like they were struggling. Tina then dived in and raced ahead of them. Only Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Lauren were left. Rachel lowered herself into the water and began doggie-paddling ahead to the island.

"There aren't any sharks," Kurt assured Mercedes. "Just jump in." She listened to him, and suddenly jumped in, splashing Kurt, then bobbed back up, thanks to her life jacket. Kurt followed. Lauren jumped in and flopped her way to the island.

Finally, when everyone had made it to the small patch of land, soaking wet, Finn started speaking.

"Alright, everyone, we don't know how long we'll be here…but I'm sure we'll be found, eventually. But for now, we need to start building some shelter and finding food."

"Shelter?" Quinn interrupted. "This place is barely bigger than my back yard…"

"Are you kidding?" said Santana. "This has gotta be at least three acres. Sorry if your rich ass can't handle-" she was interrupted by Finn.

"Guys. We have some serious issues. Let's split up."

Rachel felt, as co-captain, it was her turn to step up.

"Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and I will look for berries and other foods. Sam, Finn, Lauren, and Puck will work on building shelter. Santana, Kurt, and Artie will look for water, or a way to call for help."

"Why aren't I with the rest of the girls?" Santana complained. "You think just because I'm….I'm….nevermind."


	3. Attack

"Aahhhhh!" Mercedes' scream echoed throughout the island. Puck and Sam were closest. "What is it?" Puck yelled as he ran to the girls.

"The…the big pig!" Rachel said, and pointed to a large boar a few meters away, hiding behind a bush.

"What about it?" asked Puck.

"They're dangerous," Rachel said.

Finn, Santana, and Mike then rushed by Puck's side. "What's wrong?" asked Finn.

"A hog,..boar…pig," said Sam, pointing to the beast.

"What are we supposed to do?" Santana asked, looking around.

Suddenly, the boar charged forwards, scattering the Glee Clubbers in shrieks. "OW! HELP!" screamed Rachel as the fell to the ground. Finn rushed to her. The animal had stabbed Rachel's leg with its sharp, powerful tusk. Blood oozed out of the injury.

"Puck! Kill the pig! Find a way!" Finn yelled to his friend.

"Man, I can't! I'm a Jew!" Puck replied. The boar looked ready to charge again.

"Just do it!" Finn yelled, hysterical. Rachel cried out in pain. "It's okay, it's okay," Finn said to her quietly.

Puck reluctantly charged at the boar. He grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at the animal's head, hard. It shook the boar, but wasn't enough to knock it unconscious. Sam joined to help him. They took turns attacking the animal, injuring themselves in the process.

"We are all gonna die!" Tina shrieked. The whole Glee Club had made their way to the area by now. "Get its brains! The ears, go for the ears! Reach inside...use your fingernails!" Brittany cheered. But it wasn't a time for cheering. The boar snarled at the bloody teenagers. Finally, Puck got a sharp enough rock. He raised his arm, and hit the beast hard on the head. It wobbled and fell to the ground, eyes still open.

"Are you guys okay?" Kurt asked.

"Is Rachel okay?"

"Is she bleeding?"

"What happened?"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Shh…" said Finn. "Rachel, Rachel are you okay?" His eyes were wide. Hers were closed. Puck and Quinn crouched down besides them, silent. Her leg was bleeding even worse.

"You need to clean her wound. You don't want it to get infected," Artie said. Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

"Am…am I gonna be okay?" she asked deliriously.


End file.
